


Old Ties

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty random actually, friend of mine wanted a fic with Shepard and Garrus trying there best to deal with the focus of being celebrities and this thing came up.</p><p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Ties

“Shit” the commander cursed pulling Garrus by the collar and hiding behind one of the brick walls as a rush of fans came running after them. She turned her head hearing the turian chuckle and glared at him. “It’s your fault that they were able to find us, you and that fucking visor of yours.” she said annoyed, looking up at the grinning turian. 

“Really Shepard, you think that the savior of the galaxy would be able to hide to hide in a busy place like this?” Garrus quiped back playfully and she groaned from under her hood, Yes the reapers were defeated and everything was going perfectly well, expect for the fact that she had a bunch of people after her on most days. “Shepard say “I should go” or Shepard show us your dance moves.” those and more embarrassing questions followed her every waking moment.

The feeling of something resting on top of her head, diluted her from her thoughts for a moment, she glanced up her green sparking for a moment seeing Garrus had rested his head on top of hers, a low rumbling noise coming from his throat almost like a cat’s purr. She laughed a little bit reaching her hand up and gently scratching a sensitive spot on the side of his head, causing the purr to come out a bit louder. 

“Well at least your content with our predicament.” she said leaning up and pressing a kiss against the base of his throat. The laughter that filled her ears, made her heart nearly jump out of her chest, they had some pretty close calls, her dying on the old Normandy, Garrus taking a missile to the face of all things, the suicide mission, and so many other hardships that was hard to believe that anyone who lived on the Normandy SR-2 had not gone clinically insane. “You’re going to be late, if you keep goofing around, and Joker did say that he would leave without you.” a voice said laces of annoyance and Shepard turned her head just enough to see Solana Vakarian smiling up at the two of them.

Shepard had to admit, Solana was a rather pretty looking turian even by most standards, Garrus and her had the same eye color a trait from there father, but besides that she looked almost different. She huffed again, her mandibles twitching in agitation. “Alright, hang on.” Garrus said turning his gaze to his sister, he sighed for a moment and doing something that Shepard didn’t think he would do, he removed his trademark visor, and slipped it around Shepard’s head, it felt strange and she turned her head to glance up at him, noticing his trademark smirk on his face. “I want that back.” he said a note of mocking anger in his voice and she laughed as she took off, a bright smile shining on her face.


End file.
